Electronic devices, such as Heating, Ventilation, and Air Conditioning (HVAC) control panels, security system control panels, lighting control panels, irrigation control panels as well as other electronic devices are commonly used today. What would be desirable is an electronic device that has improved ease of use, ease of assembly, better construction and/or increased reliability over what is available today.